maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gossip Girl
Summary of Book/TV Show Book Gossip Girl is an American young adult novel series written by Cecily von Ziegesar and published by Little, Brown and Company, a subsidiary of the Hachette Group. The series revolves around the lives and romances of the privileged teenagers at the Constance Billard School for Girls, an elite private school in New York City's Upper East Side. The books primarily focus on best friends Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen, whose experiences are among those chronicled by the eponymous gossip blogger. The first novel, Gossip Girl, was released in April 2002; the eleventh novel of the series was released in May 2007, with a prequel novel following in October 2007. Another follow-up novel, in which the characters return home from college for the holidays, was released in hardback format in November 2009. The original novel became the inspiration for the Gossip Girl teen drama television series, created by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage, which premiered on the CW Television Network on September 19, 2007. In May 2008, a follow up series, Gossip Girl: the Carlyles, began publication, following the Carlyles triplets as they begin moving to the Upper East Side. As of May 2009, three novels have been released in this series. Ziegesar created a spin-off series, the It Girl, which began publication in 2005, and Yen Press has adapted the series into a manga series titled Gossip Girl: For Your Eyes Only. TV Show Gossip Girl is an American teen drama television series based on the book series of the same name written by Cecily von Ziegesar. The series was created by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage, and premiered on The CW on September 19, 2007. Narrated by the omniscient yet unseen blogger "Gossip Girl", voiced by Kristen Bell, the series revolves around the lives of privileged young adults on Manhattan's Upper East Side in New York City. The series begins with the return of Upper East Side "It" girl, Serena van der Woodsen (Blake Lively) from a mysterious stay at a boarding school in Cornwall, Connecticut. Blair Waldorf (Leighton Meester), whom creators describe as the queen at the center of their chess game, is a longtime friend and occasional rival of Serena's, and the Queen Bee of Constance Billard School's social scene. The story also follows Chuck Bass (Ed Westwick), the bad boy of the Upper East Side; "Golden boy" Nate Archibald (Chace Crawford), Chuck's best friend and Blair's ex; and other characters of the turbulent Manhattan scene: Dan Humphrey (Penn Badgley), Nate's friend and Serena's on-again, off-again ex; Vanessa Abrams (Jessica Szohr), Dan's best friend; and Dan's sister, Jenny Humphrey (Taylor Momsen). On April 26, 2011, the CW renewed Gossip Girl for a fifth season, which began in late 2011. For more information about Gossip Girl, visit here or here. Appearances in MAD [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Episode 4']]' 'Gossip Hurl: The TV show gets spoofed along with vomiting in the ad. *[[HOPS / Naru210|'Episode 19']]' 'The Reading Womb: The baby will pay the mother a million dollars to stop watching "Gossip Girls." Category:Book Category:TV Show